Magic of a Different Kind
by kivey
Summary: You'd think an accident couldn't possibly change everything you know, or at the least wouldn't throw you into the unknown. Clearly, that isn't the case, oh well both feet first and a weapon in hand can't hurt. It would be preferable if it was offered as a choice, but we can't have everything. (Summary subject to change)


**Prologue: A Wild Untameable Force**

**Harry's POV**

It could be said that living in Great Britain was certainly nice enough. The laws provided comfort and security after all firearms weren't a concern, or at least were some of the smallest concerns for most of the police, mostly due to the fact that no one was allowed to own a handgun, shotguns and certain rifles were acceptable so long as one had the proper paperwork and such, but unlike the United States, you wouldn't be finding people walking into their homes with multiple handguns and military-style rifles. You wouldn't see people walk around with a rifle in their hands and a handgun on their hip. At least it was that way until several months ago, Voldemort certainly wasn't stupid, that much was proven true when several quiet assaults on the muggle world managed to remove certain people from the living world. It had seemed so random at first, a large group of people here and there, but it wasn't until things moved into an unstoppable shitstorm that people managed to make the connection.

You see while it may have been small to large groups of average people here and there that got killed in attacks the thing most people didn't realize were the less than average people caught in the attacks. A General, an assistant to a high government official, hell even a few government officials themselves, it wasn't noticeable, they weren't wearing military clothes with their rank attached, they weren't surrounded by bodyguards, but it did bring their little government to the attention of the muggle government. You'd think that this wouldn't be an issue, oh they'll send in the military and everything will go like expected the idiotic wizards wouldn't be able to survive and everything would be put to order before it all went back to normal. You would be right to think that if the highest portions of the government weren't all killed in a meeting over that very topic.

In one minute the entire functioning government of Great Britain ground to a halt, the royal family were mostly dead, only a few members left and those that did live fought amongst themselves for control with portions of the military under the command of their Generals rallying to whoever promised the most of whatever they wanted, whether it was control, money, glory. Even portions of the government who weren't of the royal family managed to sway a couple generals and military leaders to their sides, in a matter of days Britain broke into factions fighting for control of the entire isle. Now it was more a scramble for survival amongst what was left than an honest fight against one opposing side. With the magical world ousted certain portions sides with leaders they felt they could control, while all this continued Voldemort sat back and watched as his enemies and the world he planned on taking fought itself to the death. This was how he found himself armed with far more than just his wand and some years of school training.

Advanced magic in combat, a large well of knowledge in defense or even use of the dark arts, something that made many frown in disapproval, and owning a host of firearms, all locked away in a container only he could open, something that made the few purebloods on their side unhappy. Much of his choices would upset others but he could find it in him to care, survival demanded going beyond tradition or whatever moral compass one had, he knew the country would no doubt be pulled into a few years of bloody civil war, or at the worst stabilized by an outside force, but unless he removed the snake from existence it would only fall apart again. It was with the slight motion of movement out of the corner of his eye that brought him back from his thoughts. He armed his handgun as quietly as he could as his right hand tightened around his wand.

This was the last chance, Voldemort was slowly moving through the forest in search of his Horcrux, or one of them, the last remaining one, he had specifically taunted the man that he had hidden it and challenged him to come and take it. One would have expected him to be sitting at a table watching a door waiting for the snake faced bastard to walk through and challenge him to a duel for the Horcrux, but he had learned through several battles that the man was as slippery as he was brilliant with magic and a wand and that it was virtually suicide to challenge the man, it would be better to ambush him, kill his mortal body and hope he could destroy the Horcrux fast enough to force the man to his death. He stilled his breathing as the snake-faced man bent to draw something in the dirt, the slight glow coming from the ground making him tense.

"Come now Potter, we have a connection, did you honestly expect to Ambush me while being so close, I can sense you are near." Voldemort called calmly as he slowly continued his writing.

He held back his response hoping the man was blindly calling out.

"Hmmm, seems as though you have more patience than I first thought, it does not, however, make me believe you aren't there." Voldemort said as he stood quickly the glowing had surrounded the man and he watched as it started to spread carving symbols into the ground.

He would be the first to admit, while he had learned some runes none of the ones branching out were recognizable in any form. He could see a strange array circle around him and his eyes widened slightly.

"Shit." He cursed quietly.

"Seems not even you can hide from my array." Voldemort said with mild amusement.

"I'm not exactly wearing an invisibility cloak." He commented as he stood facing the man.

"No that much is obvious, However, your cloak certainly wouldn't do you any justice now." Voldemort said calmly seeming almost relaxed.

"What is this?" He asked gesturing around as he held his wand aimed towards the man.

"Do you honestly expect me to answer, come now Potter, you should know me better than this." Voldemort said with slight amusement.

He moved his wand slightly making the small motions required for his spell having grown so proficient that he no longer needed the more obvious and soft movements.

"Now, I would think twice about any use of magic, you see while I will not tell you what magic I have used I will relish in the chance to show you just how close you are to death, and give you the short moment to make peace with your coming death." Voldemort said waving his hands as though giving him a gift.

He rolled his eyes but lowered the wand a bit letting the magic gathered at the tip dissipate into nothing.

"You see magic is a wild and untameable force, something that even the most zealous learner would do best not to cross, but for how powerful and dangerous as it may be, some warnings are meant to be ignored, you see this beautiful little array using ambient magic from cast spells to power it, one minor amount of magic from a spell will set it off, of course, the results, not even I know. Care to take a risk?" Voldemort asked his hand twirling his wand over the massive glowing spellwork.

He smirked slightly and raised his wand, he could feel a slight heat from his left hand and slight pull from the trunk that lay shrunken on his chest, but ignored it in favor of pissing off the one man who managed to kill his family.

"That's the thing Tom, you know who I am." He said as he let the spell fly, the blinding light and sudden feeling of both floating in a vacuum and being pulled apart by a swirling maelstrom for a small second overwhelmed him.

"I had expected you to be foolish but I had hoped to be as far away from this action as possible, now you have dragged me into whatever endless realm this may be with yourself, at least I shall have the privilege of giving you the death that will ensure my immortality, Potter." Voldemort hissed in his much more familiar anger.

"Ah there's the old anger and cruelty, I was honestly concerned that you were becoming too friendly." He commented lightheartedly, taking a page from Sirius' book on how to deal with people you hate.

"I do not believe anything of the sort will be happening, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I have been waiting to meet you for far too long." A voice called out from the distance as its tone slowly turned menacing.

"Oh calm down, you have him now, and we have access to Mr. Potter as well, this may prove useful." A second voice said before the sound of boots against the stone ground echoed around them.

The sound of something cutting the air sounded out as he watched Voldemort's form flicker before slowly fading away. He could see the horror in the beings eyes before it vanished completely.

"Hmm, Much more anti-climactic than I was honestly expecting." The second voice said.

"Well cannot all have such large expectations, Fate." The first ground out.

"Come now Death, I had it all written if you hadn't of interfered to ensure your desired result my tapestry wouldn't be destroyed now would it?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked getting two chuckles.

"It's quite simple really, the amount of magic that was expelled forced both of you into the area between dimensions, however as a fundimental law of the universe beings cannot reside there, as such you were spat out in the nearest place that was connected to both of your souls, the waiting room." Death growled out.

"The waiting room?" He asked.

"Yes, the waiting room, simply put you landed here, with the two people of a prophecy finding themselves removed from their world that dimension has erased itself." Death stated sounding more annoyed as each word was ground out.

"Whoa wait a minute, the earth is gone?" He asked wide eyed getting a small snort of amusement.

"Earth? No. Well I suppose that depends on how you look at it, your Earth does not exist, your Dimension no longer exists, you see each dimension has what is called a tapestry, and long web on interconnected events that are fated to happen, something I decree, with the both of you removed the connection between your threads and all those leading to the next major prophesied hero collapsed. With the collapse came the destruction of the dimension." Fate explained making him stare at the two.

The silence droned on as he tried to come with terms that everything he ever knew was wiped out and it was simply because he rushed along without thinking.

"We cannot keep him here, this place isn't for the living it halts the flow of death." Death said simply getting a small sigh.

"Yes yes, let me find somewhere to place him, we cannot rush this." Fate said before getting a small growl.

"Fine, this world will do well enough, you might as well wake your master, my chosen, he will have a new fate that much will be true, but still we cannot have a catatonic champion in a world he has never known." Fate said snapping him from his shock.

"Wait what." He said getting a small laugh.

"You are my chosen, and person chosen in life to follow a path I have determined, and Champion of Fate, however, Death has also claimed you as it's master, with the relics you hold of course being the binding to that power. These things aren't important simply know this. The world you are entering is different, you will not see magic like your own, be careful who you ally with." Fate said as the world slowly started to brighten.

"Oi wait-" He called before finding himself staring at trees.

"Who are you, how is it you found yourself here." A man asked harshly.

He turned to see a man in armor, clearly wherever he was made use of a more ancient method and lifestyle, the medieval clothing, and armor is the first point to help him come to that conclusion.

"If you will not answer, we will simply have to take you in and have someone persuade you to speak." The man said growing tense.

He stepped forward to respond only to hear several swords drawn and stopped as several spears came close to him. He watched the man in front tense and stand at attention.

"General Amaya, We caught this one close to the border, we aren't sure where he came from and he seems unwilling to explain how he got here." The man said making him turn to see a woman on top of a horse.

He blinked in surprise at the massive shield on her back, the armor was well fitted, which helped bring forwards the fact that she was fairly beautiful. He blinked again as she started gesturing with her hands, he had enough training to recognize it was sign language but he couldn't make sense of what she was attempting to say. He watched as she dismounted and moved towards him her hand lowered towards the sword on her belt and he backed up a step only to realize he still had his gun and wand in his hands. He watched her eyes travel to both his hands before narrowing slightly as her hand dropped completely to her sword gripping it tightly.

"Well shit." He mumbled as she stopped ready to draw her blade.

* * *

**A/N: Man work sucks, I much preferred it when I had more free time since writing was easier with the time to use. As far as the Stellaris fic goes for anyone looking at this work expecting an explanation, An update will be coming but it will take some time, I'm working on a particular chapter that will go in depth to explain some things people may be wondering about. It won't answer everything, but that is best since it leaves more for later. As for the GTA V story, the rewrite is underway for the first chapter, or at least I started it so to speak, that will be much faster but I also want to start the second chapter before updating the first. so it might be a few days. I wanted to get this fic and another out since they have been sitting in my documents section ready to be posted but I haven't bothered to do so since I was focusing on the two fics already out. I do plan on continuing all of them but updates won't be instantaneous. Still, I hope you enjoy, there are some similarities between the two fics in certain points that's because it works. I have a first chapter in the works for both but it still has some ways to go.**


End file.
